Helena's Diary: Hexanel's Story
by UrbanExplorerOfTheAncients
Summary: There once was a girl who was hated by her parents. If they hadn't put her in the psychiatric ward in Twilight Town, this whole mess might never have happened... And she wouldn't have been turned into a Nobody. This is her diary...
1. Page 1

Page 1

To those who find, beware. To those who read, sleep with one eye open. I quite possibly could be long gone, and in a better place, but I will hunt you down and haunt your family for generations.

Of course, I'm kidding about haunting you for generations. I'd probably get bored after the first three anyway. But seriously, if you're reading this, stop right now, put the book down, find a lighter or some matches, and burn this bad boy down to ashes. Don't. Read. My. Dairy. It's sacred to a tribe of Indians in the Cupboards who live under my bed, and don't want to touch it if it smells of other humans…

…Then they will hunt you down and kill you. So, what are you waiting for? BURN IT! Oh, I get it, who want to know what's going on in my head is that it? shakes head Fine, whatever. Just burn the book when you're finished…

* * *

Don't actually burn the book, it's just her warning, as this _is _her diary...

Thers is **lots **more coming, don't worry.


	2. Pages 2 to 3

Page 2 – 3

Page 2 – 3

November 5, 2013

My name, as you may have guessed from the cover, is Helena. I am your average 16-year-old girl just trying to get by in life. Or at least, _I_ consider my self to be. As of my 15th birthday, I have been confined in a white padded cell, courtesy of my _beloved_ parents. Aren't they _thoughtful_? In case you're a complete retard, you'll be able to do the math and find out that I've been stuck here for almost two years already, this time around, making me 16½. That's right, this is not my first time in the room of white doom. Although I have to say, the psyche ward in Wonderland has to have been my favorite. But this one, in Twilight Town, it's pretty nice. I get a bay window to look out of!

I was in a straightjacket, but Dr. Almasy decided that, because I was a 'good little girl', I could have use of my arms, and was kind enough to give me a notebook and pencil. They will probably take it when I'm sleeping just to find out if I truly am insane as my parents said I was. Last time I talked with the good doctor, I found out that my parents had moved away to Traverse Town. So now I know where to look when I get out, if I get out. Not that it really matters, I've a new-found hate for them, and if I ever do see them, well, let's just say it won't be a 'heart-warming family reunion'…at least for them. Lol. sigh need to stop with the chat-speak…

Turns out Dr. Almasy has a son my age... I think he said his name was Seifer... He says I'd like him...


	3. Page 4 Torn Pages Page 379 to 380

Page 4

Page 4

(A drawn picture of Braig, with a side note written, saying 'Your Welcome Braig!')

Page 5 – 378

(The pages had been torn out, the frayed edges suggest nothing had been written on them. But the frays were very close to the spine of the diary; as if someone had taken the time to pain-stakingly rip each page out perfectly. Meaning there was something on those pages, that someone decided shouldn't ever see the light of day.)

Page 379- 380

November 24, 2014

They've upped my dosage again. The little green pill they made me take was now sickly neon orange. The numbers that I could see on it was '350', which makes the up-age another hundred.

They 'transferred' Almasy yesterday. They told me he was getting a promotion. But that's complete and utter bullshit. Dr. Almasy was the head doctor. You can't get much higher on the ladder than that.

I wish I had some music, Dr. Almasy always brought his sons iPod and some speakers whenever we had a session…I get the feeling that my new doctor doesn't like me. Her name is Dr. Dincht, and for a blonde, she's a complete and utter bitch. Then again, I probably deserve some of the blame, for making a small comment on the fact that she has no chest or back side, so…yeah, I called her a board. But it was her fault to begin with. She treated me like a child, and continually reminded me why I have a deep, and growing, hatred for my parents. I'm 17, for Christ sakes! I shouldn't have to deal with this bullshit!

And they really need to redefine what it means to be insane.

I can hear someone coming; probably to inject me with some new drug…I'm not a goddamned guinea pig!


	4. Page 381

Page 381

Page 381

November 25, 2014

I woke up in a strange place. It's completely white, like everything else in my life for the past 14 years of my life. There are thirteen thrones in the room that I woke up in, all raised to different heights.

The tallest one suddenly demanded my complete attention. When I first did a scan of the room, I was sure there was no one sitting in it, but now… a man with darkish skin with silver hair was looking at me emotionlessly with these golden eyes that just burned right through you… It almost scared me… It was then that I realized something felt wrong. And it wasn't the weird guy staring at me. It felt like, something important was missing, but I could put my finger on it.

When I looked back up at the guy, he wasn't there. What in hell is going on here? Could this all be a hallucination from that injection yesterday…?


End file.
